


Take me back

by Sneakygron3



Category: TLOU2 - Fandom, The Last Of Us II - Fandom, The Last of Us, tlou - Fandom
Genre: Ellie x JJ, F/F, Other, TLOU, TLOU2, Tlou II, dina x ellie, ellie x dina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakygron3/pseuds/Sneakygron3
Summary: Can Ellie face her fears about returning home? Will JJ still remember who she is?
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Take me back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, idk what I'm doing. Pls cry with me )':

1 year later.

The leaves in the tall trees outside their farm were once again the colors of autumn. The air was crisp and cool, usually she would love this time of year, but she felt numb to it. If she was being honest with herself, she had felt numb for a long time now. Still the faint pain of losing Joel weighing heavy on her heart, but finally healed enough to let things go. 

She didn’t know what she would find when she finally made it back to the place she called home. Would Dina and their son be gone? Would the farm be empty? Or would it still be alive with laughter from JJ and music being played by Dina. Would the lights be on or would the house be a dark shell of past memories. 

Stopping in front of the trail that lead to the gate, she could make out the top of the house. With a shaky breath she closed her eyes and hummed. Did Dina even want to see her? Would JJ be better off without her? After all, what could she offer? She was damaged and anyone who knew her knew that. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a twig snapping, her right hand falling to her gun. To the left of her she could make out the shape of a small catch under the brush next to a tree. Sighing she released her gun and forced herself to walk. 

To her surprise the house looked the same, she could see the sheep out in the yard and for a moment wondered if JJ fully got the hang of petting them softly. Before she could register anything else about the house she heard giggling and knew it was JJ., She’d missed the sound of those giggles, the sound of his snoring when he slept next to her and Dina, and even sitting on the old tractor and watching the sun go down together. 

She stood at the gate for a moment longer just listening, and taking everything all in. Reaching up to unlock the gate but stopping mid way. The pain was almost non existent in her fingers, but her chest tightened up when she saw the stubs. It reminded her of dark times, times she never wanted to relive again

Letting out another shaky breath she managed to open and close and lock the gate. Once on the other side of it she could make out the faint sound of music playing from within the house. The melody hitting her like a thousand knives all at once. Her legs felt heavy and tears had began to pool into her eyes. Through the tears she could make out the outline of JJ sitting on the front porch. 

Sighing she forced herself to move. He didn’t realize she was there at first, but as she moved closer to the house he looked up from the toy sailboat he had been playing with. Ellie stood still in the middle of the yard, wide eyed and staring back at JJ. She couldn’t move, her heart pounding in her chest. She moved her hand to wipe away the tears and when she looked back at JJ he was running towards her. 

“Mommy! Mommy’s home.” 

She couldn’t stop the loud sob that escaped passed her lips, and at the word ‘mommy’ she fell to her knees, JJ running straight into her arms. The sobs getting louder as she closed her eyes and clung to him tightly, the word potato falling from her lips. Somewhere in the distance, through the opened front window she could hear the music come to a complete stop. 

Dina didn’t exactly hear what JJ had said. Setting down the plate she had been cleaning in the kitchen she walked over to the record player and turned it off, glancing at a small photo of her and Ellie before realizing she was met with the sound of crying. She turned to walk towards the open front door, expecting to see little JJ with a scraped knee, after all he was known for being a little daredevil. 

“What happened now my little potato?” Dina called out before opening the screen to the front door.

Seeing the sight in front of her and hearing the sobs coming from the middle of the yard had Dina stumbling back into the now closed screen door. If JJ hadn’t been clinging to the woman she would have sworn she had seen a ghost, and for a moment she almost let her mind drift to the dark place. The place where she replayed the last conversation she had with Ellie. She replayed that conversation in her mind every night, wondering why their family wasn’t enough to make Ellie stay. If she had told her she had loved her back would that have made a difference? 

Anger bubbled up in her chest, but was quickly replaced with solace, if nothing but for the sake of JJ. She knew he missed his mother, he asked about her every chance he got. At first it had been hard to talk about Ellie, but after about a month Dina knew JJ had the right to know who his mother was, just like when she would talk to him about Jesse. Dina wouldn’t admit it, but deep down talking to JJ about Ellie helped her cope. Cope with the loss and cope with the emptiness she felt every day. 

Dina looked out into the yard with tears in her eyes and her right hand over her chest. It would be a long road to forgiveness for her and Ellie, she knew as much. They could talk about everything once JJ was in bed, but for now she would let JJ have this moment. Let him be comforted in the fact that his mother was home, and hopefully for good this time. Because after all, he will always be Ellie’s little potato, and she will always be his mother.


End file.
